digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Creation
Digimon can now have attacks that have attacks as unique as the digimon themselves. These involve attack types, elemental damage, status aliments, and other additional effects. Default Dice Digimon have a base MP attack. The attack is strength skill + default dice related to the digimon's level. Attack Qualifiers Attack qualifiers are describers on how the attacks function. These are the basic to describe what an attack is and does not cost to use. Attack Type * Physical Attacks that involve touching a target to inflict damage. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s STR stat. * Special Attacks that involve hitting an target with an attack without having to touch them. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s ENE stat. * Defensive Attacks that can be used to dodge or defend against oncoming attacks. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s DEF stat. Defensive Upgrades Damage Type This describes how the attack hits other digimon or affects the environment around them. Certain weapons can have more than one damage type depending on how it’s used for a maximum of three. However if you wish for an attack to have both blunt and Slashing damage you must pay 2 points for each added damage type (again for a max of three). * Blunt: Blunt damage is a hard hit that will not cause bleeding. This can be with a punch or club like weapons meant for bludgeoning. On critical hits Blunt attacks can weaken the opposing digimon’s defense stat by 1 or 2 depending on the opposing digimon. * Piercing: Piercing attacks are done with a sharp point or fangs. Piercing attacks maybe be able to bypass digimon who are wearing armour or possess rock or metallic hide. It is easier to get critical hits with this damage type. * Slashing: Slashing is done by a sharp edge such as claws or swords. It is possible to cause bonus bleed damage with this damage type. * Constraint: Constraining means it wraps or constrain a digimon. This also prevents the target from fleeing. With enough strength, a digimon can toss their targets around * Projectile: A physical shot that detaches or shoots out from the digimon. The attacking digimon can attack from afar with projectiles but they can be deflected back at the digimon. * Sound: They can only be spray attacks and usually do effects rather than actual damage. These attacks cannot be defected but they might not affect certain digimon and have a limited range of effect. Using sound attacks might alert enemy digimon. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s ENE stat. MP Usage How to determine proper MP usage compared to attack power. Any attacks used by a digimon that requires MP has a base MP usage by level. MP usage is calculated by the base mp used by level + points used for upgrades. Purchasable Upgrades Players are free to use premade attacks provided in the attack encyclopedia, but here we do have guidelines to create signature moves and unique custom attacks. As long as the rules are followed it will be approved to use. These numbers may need to be adjusted in the future All attacks have a default dice, Fresh use D2, In-Training use D4, Rookie use D6, Champions use D8, Ultimate use D10, and Mega’s use D12 to attack plus the appropriate stat. A purchase can be made to increase damage dice, though there is a limit depending on level. General Upgrades: Different set of upgrades for different types of attacks Attacks Upgraded damage dice: The points needed change depending on each die, for every additional die (+2 to die) the cost 2 points for each upgrade (+2 to die) the max is D12. Bonus damage: ' ❏ '''' Every '''1 point spent is a bonus damage (+1). Range Attacks: *Range/Liner: **The maximum range of a projectile is 15 feet (2 squares) if you want more range it will cost 1 additional point for another square. *Area: **This targets an area rather than an actual digimon, for more squares/area the cost doubles from the last. (1, 2, 4, 8, 16, etc.) *Spray: **an attack that spreads out the farther the attack can go. Initially costs 2 points, the cost doubles with every extra square (2, 4, 8, 16, etc.). Most sound attacks fall under this category, but with special conditions. **Concerning sound based attacks they can echo (reflect) off of walls but they cannot be deflected. Multi-Strike: An attack that hit multiple times but not multiple enemies during the same turn. *Multi-strike initially costs 2 points, the costs double from the original with each extra attack, different multi-strikes have different max amount of hits. (Ex. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, etc.) **After each additional strikes there will be either damage reduction or accuracy penalty, however if you have a penalty initially then the original cost is halved. **Depending on the attack you can chose when to stop or have a set limit depending on the type of multi-strike. **You must roll accuracy for each hit. *'Chain:' **Chain attacks hit in rapid succession and the user has control over when to stop. This is usually punching or lashes by a whip or tail. Chain attacks face damage penalty for additional strikes. The max amount of chain strikes is 8, you start getting damage penalties after 4. *'Rapid Fire:' **These attacks are usually projectiles and are limited by dice rolls for how many you can fire, the user has power to chose how many to fire from what they initially rolled but must do so BEFORE they roll. For each additional die (+D2) is 2 points then the cost doubles, the maximum die being a D4 before accuracy penalties kick in (-3 accuracy at D6, -6 accuracy at D8, and -12 accuracy at D10), the full maximum dice is a D10. Elemental Attack This adds an elemental damage factor that takes families into account. It is possible to combine elemental attacks with other digimon together. Each Element is 1 point to add to an attack, you can only add a max two elements and they cannot counteract unless discussed with a mod prior. (i.e Fire/Water, Wind/Earth, Darkness/Light, etc.) *'Holy/Light' **Often associated with Virus Busters. These attacks deal damage with light or purifying techniques. These attacks are also associated with Vaccine type digimon. *'Darkness' **Often associated with Nightmare Soldiers. These attacks deal damage with darkness or cursing techniques. These attacks are also associated with Virus type digimon. *'Fire' **Often associated with Dragon's Roar. These attacks deal damage using flame and molten objects. This can also in explosions. *'Wind' **Often associated with Wind Guardians. These attacks deal damage using air currents and storms. *'Nature/Plant' **Often associated with Jungle Troopers. These attacks are often plant based and can effect the plants around an area. *'Earth' **Often associated with Nature Spirits. These attacks deal damage with rocks or ground based moves. *'Electricity' **Often associated with Metal Empire. These attacks deal damage using metallic and other man-made objects. * Water/Ice ** Often associated with Deep Savers. These attacks deal Aqua or Cold damage that chill or cool down the opponent. Status Moves Status can be found on this part of the wikia link here ] If an attack is just a status it will an Attack Type: Status and you will only have to roll for accuracy if it's normal attack. non-volatile moves don't cost anything initially and give -2 to a stat if you want to increase it you must spend 1 point for each -1 that it will do to a stat. Volatile stats still cost 2 points. Chance of adding status effects: Every 5% is 1 point for stat lowering effects. *You also will spend more points on how much much the effect lowers the defending digimons stat (ex. -2 to defense for 5% chance is 2 points) Every 5% (1 out of 20 dice roll) for a Volatile effect is 2 points. *All status effects max out at 50%, that counts for all status’ attached to the attack. Healing * Healing is self explanatory. Every good game should have it. They can be self only, can be used on one target, ranged/linear, area, and spray attacks or a combination of both with the various modifiers above. ** Initial healing is 3 points and uses the default die (D6 for rookies, D8 for Champion, etc.) Plus a certain amount (Fresh +0, In-training +1, Rookie +2, Champion +4, Ultimate +6, and Mega +8). For every additional die (+2 to dice) the cost 2 points for each upgrade. The max is D20. ''' '''Random Status effects: For random status effects you must chose between a D2 or a D10, the cost is half the number of the dice unless the random status effects are volatile. Defense Moves Upgraded defense dice: * Default dice is same as base attack die. (ex; D2 for Fresh, D4 for In-Training, D6 for Rookie, etc.) Chances of inflicting constraining/countering: * Every 5% is 1 point, for every extra 5% (2 on a 20) the cost doubles from the last * Counter causes ¼ damage at the opponent back, ⅓ for an additional 2 point, and ½ for 5 points. The point cost does not include the cost of the percent chance for which the constrain/counter will take effect. For percentile chance, look at status effect chances and cost. * For status inflicting defend moves look back up to ‘chance of adding status effects’ from the attack section. * When a constraining attack is successful the opposing digimon must roll against you to break free, they must always roll strength but depending on what's trapping them you can either roll strength or energy. Both parties use D20 with their receptive modifier. rolling a 1 is an automatic fail and you cannot attempt to escape on your next turn, however if the captor rolls a 1 you can break free. Rolling a 20 means you get instant freedom. Armor: * Adding armor cost points depending on how much it boosts defense and how many hits it can take. * For each +1 to defense it’s an additional 1 point. * Duration based: Duration based: Duration based armor stays for a certain amount of rounds, for each additional round it costs 1 point, the cost doubles for the longer the duration. (1 round = 0 Points, 2 rounds = 1 Point, 3 rounds = 2 points, 4 rounds = 4 points, 5 rounds = 8 points, etc.) * Durability based: Armor that works depending on how much damage it takes. Armor that only last until one hit costs nothing but additional durability (Armor HP) does. 5 points of armor hp costs initially 1 poin'''t, for every additional 5+ to armor HP the '''original cost doubles. * Elemental armor: Armor that has a base element protects against attacks with opposing elements but will boost damage against other elements with a cost of 1 point. (Ex: Water armor protects against fire elemental attacks but boosts damage from electric attacks). Barrier: * Barrier defense moves create a wall or a force-field that stays in place regardless of where or if the defender stays behind it. Barriers protect 1 square and have 10 armor HP before they are destroyed. For additional squares or for every +5 armor HP it costs 2 additional points, the cost doubles from the last. * Barriers can be used as a means of blocking another digimon way or even using them as a boost to reach hard to reach places (must ask mod for approval first). * Barriers DO NOT protect the user 100%, if a digimon attacks the defending digimon from behind or inside a barrier it is rendered useless. If the defending digimon LEAVES the barrier or wall an enemy digimon CAN use the abandoned barrier to protect themselves. * You cannot attack from behind the barrier, attacking with hit the barrier and reduce it’s armor hp. Special * Invisibility: ** When you turn invisible you must make sure you are in nobody's line of sight, if you do you will face penalties. *** If someone notices you were there and then you were gone, say in the corner of their eye or they are aware that you were around they must make a LIGHT check or ACC check to know that you’ve gone invisible. *** If you go invisible in someone's direct line of sight or in the midst of combat you will take a large penalty from whoever saw you. *** You will also get penalties if you speak while invisible or attack ** Invisibly lasts for either a set amount of around or if you attack. Initial Invisibility is 3 points (1 round), the cost triples from the last for each round. * Invulnerability: ** '''Digimon can only be invulnerable for a set amount of time (rounds), digimon can also not attack another digimon while invulnerable, otherwise you lose invulnerability *** Invulnerability can either last a certain number of rounds or if a certain condition is met (limited Invulnerability). *** Initial Invulnerability is '''5 points (1 round) *** For timed in vulnerability you have a single round, you can see the number of rounds based on dice roll or a set amount (as long as you don’t attack) *** For dice rolls you start with a D2, every dice roll after costs 2 points for a max of D10 rounds. *** For a set amount of time (rounds) the 2nd round costs 3 points, the costs double and stack for each round, the max amount of rounds is 10. *** Limited invulnerability is a case by case bases (in terms of point cost), so you must discuss with the mods so we can determine the appropriate cost. Detractors Choosing these, will hinder your digimon's attack. However, for each point spend, is more points to spend on Upgrades. * Weaken Attack: Each 2 points taken, you can go down a dice used for attack. Must be taken in multiples of 4. (Ex: Rookie D6 to D4) * Decreased Stat: Every 1 point taken is a penalty toward a digimon's stat. ex. ((roll + acc) - points) * Recoil percentage: Every 1 point taken equals 5%, when attacking, that percentage of attack comes back at you. ((roll + str) x % ) * Warmup/Cooldown Phase: Must be taken in multiples of 3 points. Charging up means one turn is used to gather energy and the attack is fired off in the next turn, while for Cool down the digimon is tired after the attack so they cannot do anything on the next turn. Both have their cons and strengths. Charge up leaves your digimon open and might lose the charge if attacked, if you dodge you have a penalty and lose the charge. Cool down leaves you weakened and unable to make a dodge attempt, you get a penalty to your defense during cool down. You are unable to use any other attacks during this period. * Wait Period: Every 1 points taken is a turn that you are unable to use the same attack again for a max of 10 turns. * Failure Chance: Every 2 points taken a chance of the attack failing (5%) for a maximum of 50%. * Friendly Fire: Can only be applied to attacks that can hit multiple targets; such as area, spray, etc. This means that if an ally is in a targeted square they too will get hit and have to dodge or succeed against the attacks save. This takes away 2 points. Category:Mechanics